On Perfection
by SokumotsuFamily
Summary: A conversation between two sadists namely, a Yukimura Seiichi and a Fuji Syuusuke on the more perfect of the two. [Pairing: implied OT4]


Written by Ketchup from a conversation between Ketchup and Luna. Implied OT4 (YukiFujiGakuDan)

* * *

It was one of those few afternoons during which Fuji found himself on the tennis courts of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Why was Fuji at Rikkaidai? It's a long story, and not this story, so suffice to say, Fuji was at Rikkaidai. He stood next to Yukimura, who was observing the courts in apparent dissatisfaction, and Fuji really couldn't help but smirk as Yukimura pointed out that Sanada's hold was too low on the racket, Marui needed to work on his speed, Jackal's stance wasn't quite right, and Kirihara needed to hit the ball lighter. 

Yukimura was about to move on to Niou and Yagyuu when, actually feeling a semblance of pity for the Rikkai regulars, Fuji murmured, "No one can be perfect, Seiichi."

"Is that so, Syuusuke?" Yukimura glanced sideways at Fuji before yelling at Niou (who was trying to be Yagyuu) to hit the ball faster and Yagyuu (who was trying to be Niou) to stop slouching.

"Humans are imperfect beings." Fuji sensed a verbal battle coming up. He felt excitement coursing through his ice-cold veins. It really had been too long. "Blame them all you want for their mistakes, but they can only fix them to a point."

"Not me. I'm perfect and blameless and therefore can not be blamed."

Fuji almost frowned. That was too straightforward to be much fun. "Seiichi... You're absolutely sadistical and completely obsessed with tennis. Not to mention that you're gay and sleeping with me, Gakuto, and Taichi."

Yukimura smiled. "But that contradicts the previously stated fact that I am perfect and blameless, and therefore your statement can not be taken seriously."

Fuji, catching on to the very pointless nature of this conversation, smiled back. "You're making no sense, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled and gave Fuji a disbelieving stare that said _were-you-not-listening-to-anything-I-just-said?_ "Syuusuke, let me repeat myself. I am perfect. Perfection means that I always make sense. Maybe you're just not perfect enough to understand it."

Fuji wondered if that was supposed to be insulting, smiled, and said, "Perhaps I'm just on a higher level of perfection than you."

Yukimura smiled back and replied, "Perfection means that everything is exactly as it should be, and thus there is only one level of perfection. It can only be true, therefore, that since I am perfect and you do not understand my perfect logic, that you are imperfect."

"No, there can be many levels of perfection because perfection doesn't exist. It's different for every person. So your opinion of perfection is flawed, so thus you are the one who is imperfect." Fuji smiled at Yukimura. Of course.

Yukimura smiled at Fuji. Of course. "No, there is a universal perfection that can be reached wherein perfection exists. Because this is a universal perfection, there is only one way to be perfect and I must inform you that _your_ opinion is flawed and so you must be imperfect."

"There cannot be a universal perfection. Our emotions prevent that. So there is no way you can be truly perfect." Fuji smiled more.

And Yukimura matched Fuji's smiling with more smiling of his own. "No, emotions prevent a collective perfection whereas what I was speaking of was a universally accepted personal perfection which can be reached and is the only standard for perfection. You have obviously not reached it, or else you would know this."

"...you changed your wording." Fuji twitched a little, but never stopped smiling.

Yukimura did not twitch and he was still smiling. "I was clarifying since apparently your imperfect mind did not understand my previously perfect phrasing. The new phrasing is, of course, still perfect."

Then a smiling battle ensued, the likes of which had never been seen before (big shock there. As smiling battles served only to see which of the gentle looking sadists was more sadistically gentle looking, there was no useful purpose but between two gentle looking sadists, and how many of _those_ can there be?) and a large majority of the Rikkaidai tennis team found themselves terrified. Not the regulars, of course. They were used to it.

And then Yukimura frowned. "Everyone, you won't improve if you don't practice more."


End file.
